Edward and Gordon
Edward Helps Out is a story. Plot The big engines are teasing Edward that he won't be allowed out because he is too weak, but when the driver sees him upset he offers to take him out. Edward goes to get some coaches, and, after a few moments of panic waiting for the guard, they start off and Edward has an enjoyable day. Gordon is bragging about pulling the Express, but when Edward is shunting Gordon comes past with a long train of coal trucks. Gordon deliberately stalls at a hill and Edward comes as a "banker". At the top of the hill, Gordon races ahead and Edward gets puffed out, but is pleased at the prospect of a new coat of paint. Characters * Edward (Voiced by Keith Wickham) * Gordon (Voiced by Keith Wickham) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Maron * The Viaduct (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the stories Edward's Day Out and Edward Helps Out from The Railway Series book, The 3 Railway Engines. * There are 3 coaches in the goods shed behind Edward which appear to be unmodified versions of the Old Coaches, painted in LNER Teak livery. They can be seen more clearly in a rare picture. * George Carlin version of this episode was never featured on an episode of Shining Time Station. It first appeared on the 1984 George Carlin version of Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories. Goofs * The narrator says that "the other engines were all bigger than Edward", but Thomas is smaller and James is the same size as Edward. This error was caused by the order of the Railway Series stories being changed for the television series - Thomas was not meant to be introduced until after "Edward and Gordon" and James is not introduced until Thomas Saves The Day, so their presence causes a continuity error. * When Edward leaves the turntable, one side jerks up a little. * In the scene that immediately follows Edward leaving the sheds, Edward's eyes are wonky. * When Edward says "I'm going out again tomorrow", steam is venting from an empty siding in the background. * In the siding where steam is venting, the rails end at the bottom of the screen. * When Edward puffs out of the shed to shunt trucks, the shadow of the camera can be seen. * Edward's cab roof is raised when he is shunting trucks. * Studio equipment is seen in the top left corner when Edward's driver talks to Gordon. * When Edward buffers up behind Gordon, the sound comes earlier than it should. Gordon's brake van has also changed and the open truck was empty. * When Gordon says "I've done it!" the ground sinks slightly. * In the US version, as Edward approaches the station, the narrator says that Edward was happy because he was so helpful, but he looks very sad. * When Edward approaches the water tower, he is wearing James' sad face. Due to this, his nose also changes shape. * When the narrator says, "Gordon was very cross", there are bushes beside Gordon instead of the yard and the sheds. * In the restored version, as Gordon says "The shame of it!", he is not pulling trucks. * In a close-up of Gordon at Tidmouth Sheds, Henry is not next to Thomas. * In the beginning, a camera can be seen in the top-right corner. * In the first scene, James' eyes are wonky. * When Edward says, "Oh, yes please" and in the close-up of his funnel, Tidmouth Sheds is missing. Category:Episodes